User blog:FixgeesGhost/Leaving Weaknesses
This is a blog about all my weaknesses and questions about it. Request here, but these weaknesses are the most important ones and are most likely to increase my chances of leaving AGAIN. I don't want to make FixgeesGhostsGhost because that would be too much hard work. Anyway, starting with simples. Right Revokings Now many of you know that this is why I left in the first place. Because of my chat mod rights being revoked over something that's a long story and would take up all of this blog post. So, if I get any rights in the future and they get revoked in the even further future, then it will cause me to leave again for another 3 months and then create FixgeesGhostsGhost. The more this continues, the more ghosts that come. Before moving on, I decided to share my weaknesses and admit how I feel bad when it comes to my edits being undone or reverted (it's not painful if it's undone WITHOUT a summary, but the reverting can't have it's summary removed, so that's pointless), although when it's undone it's not big of a deal and it only burns me like 10%. I decided to share it when I saw my third edit on Weegeepedia undone when returning (excluding the annoying Epic suteegee who undoes people's edits a lot and CONSTANTLY wants his way, and you win this time Epic suteegee, because Pickleodeon undone my edit AGAIN, and the edit I undone before he undone mines happened to be an edit of yours). I decided to undo suteegee's revision because I saw that one of the revisions was Hiddenlich removing the Hohcotahte Frayte category er whatever that name is. I could guess why my edit on Pickleodeon was also undone, even though I just wanted to volunteer in adding Fortran and Ulona clones for Pickleodeon, but I gave up and was going to remove that edit anyway because the arms and legs I couldn't find and it would be hard to rip off Fortran's face. I also had one undone on Hyporingcuubi, even though I'm not so sure on that one, the Hypnaybon part was probably removed to the war against Boringcuubi and Gaybon, but the Hypnoracuubi one I'm not so sure about. Please do not post hate comments about how you think these weaknesses are stupid and everything, because it hurts me a lot. If you have a bad opinion on this blog post, then that is fine, but you must keep it to yourself. If I see any hate comments, I will close this blog post and maybe even my account this time depending on how many hate comments there are. Anyway, let's move on. Undone Edits Like I was saying above, I get hurt when my edits are undone. When undone without a single summary, then I'm fine, undone normally, still kind of fine, like I said only burns me 10%, but when it's reverted, then it's A LOT painful. I never even got the difference between Undoing and Reverting anyway. :P And it depends on how many times you undo my edits to make me leave. Deleted Pages Now first of all, on my old account, I made a blog post about me leaving because I was hurt about the pages Iigee and Fakegee Confederacy II being deleted, despite me trying to give Hidden a gift on rejection until he told me and I realized it was just a mistake. I accept that, and I want to thank you Hiddenlich for that life-long lesson, even though you were the one who revoked my rights. You did the right thing to revoke my rights, and I'm proud that you declined when I was begging for them back. Like in previous sections, it all depends on how many pages of mines are deleted. That's what I have so far done. I can't think of anything else as of now. If you'd like to, post questions in the comments to ask me stuff about this or try to think of what other weaknesses I might have. When I discover them, I will gladly share and put it on this blog post, but as of now, those are the only three. Also, if you'd like to apologize for anything you've done in the past to me, it doesn't have to be just about my weaknesses, but in general, then I'm completely fine. This is FixgeesGhost now signing off. Category:Blog posts